The Industrial environment contains electrical and electronic control devices that are subject to many and various destructive elements. These elements include Oil, Water, Steam, Corrosive Fluids, Dirt, Dust, Sand and Mud. The distinct possibility for damage due to bumping, banging and accidental operation is a constant worry. The control stations that we are concerned with are the control stations that are already installed and operating. This invention helps satisfy the need for an easy to install cover than can and does protect the devices from most or all of the above mentioned problems.
Equipment covers are shown in the following United States Patents. However, none of these covers show the features of my invention.
Kramer Covers for Electrical Receptacles U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,959 shows a cover having what appears to be three individual plastic or other material pieces. A relatively flat back bottom piece to which is mounted by way of screwing together a flat top piece which has mounted to it a rectangular cover. Any device being contained by this cover would fit inside the flip up cover itself. This device incorporates a gasket between the back plate and the top piece. While it appears that this device would offer protection it differs from my invention in the following obvious ways. 1-The flip up cover itself does not appear to incorporate any gaskets. 2-It is screwed together. This would constitute usage only on new installations, or, would incorporate a high labor cost of installation on existing installations. Installing this device on an operating device may constitute the shut down of the device during installation thereby increasing the cost of installation even further. 3-Because of the design of the invention it requires the device being protected to be physically mounted within the cover.
Seeger Enclosing casings for electrical control apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,143 shows a cover having what appears to be two distinct individual pieces. The first piece is a back plate of heavy gauge thickness. This indicates that the device being covered is firmly mounted to this back-plate and within the cover. The "U" shaped cover is then mounted by way of hinges to one side of this back-plate and by thumb screws to the opposite side. While it appears that this device would offer protection it differs from my invention in the following ways. 1-This invention does not incorporate any gaskets. 2-This invention has a back box with a heavy gauge back-plate which means that the device to be protected would have to be mounted within the back box. This would constitute usage only on new installations, or, would exact a high labor cost when installed on existing installations. The design of this invention appears to require that any equipment being covered would have to be shut down and disconnected during installation of this protective cover.
Juvinall Electric Meter Cover U.S. Pat. No. 2,008,104 shows a cover having what appears to be two distinct sections. A back section containing four walls and a bottom. A front section which incorporates a window. The back section incorporates mounting lugs and various size knock outs. In this invention the meter or other device is mounted within the back section. While it appears that this invention would offer protection it differs from my invention in the following ways. 1-This invention does not incorporate any gaskets. 2-This invention requires the device to be protected to be mounted within the cover. This would constitute usage only on new installations, or, would exact a high labor charge when installed on existing installations. The design of this invention would require that the device to be protected be shut off and disconnected from the conduit and power wires until after installation then re-connected.